gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Asterope
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = asterope |handlingname = ASTEROPE |textlabelname = ASTEROPE |roadspawn = Yes Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 80% White Plate 2 - 20% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Asterope (Japanese: アステロープ, Asuteroopu) is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design of this car appears to be inspired by Japanese styling featured on the at the front. The sides and rear are inspired by the as well as the fourth and fifth generation variants of the , with further design cues taken from the . The front end of the car features typical Japanese geometric formations. The dominant feature of the front bumper is a slatted, trapezium-shaped duct, occupying a third of the car's width. Either side of the duct are smaller, inset quadrilateral ducts which house circular fog-lamps. License plates are mounted centrally on the main bumper duct. A short distance above the main bumper duct, a sharp curve separates the bumper from the hood/bonnet. A short distance above the curve is the main grille. The grille is a large chrome-edged trapezium, with curved edges and horizontal chrome strips. A short distance away from the grille are headlamp units that are similar in height to the grille. The headlamp units house two clear circular lamps closer to the grille and a small amber turn indicator lamp further away. The headlamp unit's outline feature a small bump in the lower edge, contoured to the larger clear lamp. The manufacturer emblem is placed centrally just behind the grille. The car's hood/bonnet lacks any formations. The sides of the car are fairly simple, lacking any extra formations. At about a fifth of the car's height there are chrome horizontal trim strips. The wheel arches feature light flaring. The door handles are also trimmed with chrome. The greenhouse area features windows with polymer-covered . The roof is an entirely curved element, with a long and fairly smooth C pillar. An antenna is mounted centrally just in front of the rear windscreen. The car has seven spoke wheels wrapped in medium profile tires. At the rear, the rear lamp units are chrome-backed apart from an amber strip at their base. In between these there is an equally-tall, impressed license plate area. The area has a horizontal chrome strip at its top and side edges parallel to the nearest rear lamp unit. The rear bumper is slightly elevated and is flat, at its base there are two small circular exhaust tips, one towards either edge of the bumper. It appears as the 'cousin' of the Sultan, as both have a similar build and are manufactured by Karin. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Asterope utilizes a turbocharged, twin-cam 4-cylinder engine and features rear wheel drive, despite the badges claiming it features a 3.5L V6 in a front wheel drive layout. Despite its soft suspension, handling is quite respectable for a vehicle of this size, but may cause excess body roll, making the vehicle unstable at high speeds and may lead to some oversteer. The top speed is surprisingly good, and can keep up with more luxurious and expensive cars such as the Zion and Jackal. Acceleration is decent, but braking is fair. Durability is average, as the car can take several strong head-on crashes before the engine fails. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Asterope-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Asterope-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Asterope on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Asterope-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Asterope on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the mission Cleaning out the Bureau, a unique Asterope with a blue and pink two-tone paint scheme can be seen leaving the parking complex. This paintjob is similar to those found on cars in TBoGT's Drug Wars. This unique example of the car cannot be obtained, however. Asterope-SpecialVariant-GTAV.png|The special variant of the Asterope in Cleaning out the Bureau. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Very common in East Vinewood and East Los Santos. *Spawns at Big House Storage Inc. on Autopia Parkway from the district of Los Santos International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Spawn very often near the player after a job, if there is not any active Personal Vehicle. *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $26,000. Trivia General *The name "Asterope" is also the name given to one of the stars of the . The stars of the Pleiades are represented in the logo for , which is partly (16.1%) owned by Toyota. **Also, the Asterope star is part of the constellation Taurus, which may be an allusion to the , a long-time competitor to the Camry. **"Asterope" was also a trim level of the - a car the Asterope takes inspiration for its headlight design from. *The real-life , which the Asterope is based on, is the most sold Japanese sedan in the United States, which could explain its common appearance on the streets. *Its 3.5L V6 engine correctly resembles the Toyota Camry's 3.5L V6 engine (2GR-FE). *Despite the fact its badge suggests it as a front-wheel-drive (FWD) car, it is actually a rear-wheel-drive (RWD) car as its rear wheels get power. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station in the Asterope is East Los FM. See Also *Sultan - Similar Karin sedan. Navigation }} de:Asterope (V) es:Asterope fr:Asterope it:Asterope pl:Asterope pt:Asterope ru:Asterope Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin